A life of change
by vampire-fanfiction
Summary: Jasper had what he wanted in life, but everything changed when Maria came along. Jasper must adjust to his new life quickly, or risk losing it all. But what happens when it gets too much? When he drifts into the uncharted territory of love?
1. Chapter 1

**Jasper POV:**

I was out in the town making sure that all the women and children were being evacuated. It is one of the many things that I have to do as part of my job, seeing as how I am a major in the Confederate Army. I had spent 3 years in the army since the time I joined up at the age of 17. My father said that I was very good at what I did, because how else would I get to be the youngest ranked major of the time?

When I was finished in the town, I headed to the edge of it to make sure that no one had wandered off by accident. As I was doing my check, I came across three lovely ladies that seemed different. I dismounted my horse and offered my assistance to them.

"Hello, my name is Jasper. Can I help you in anyway?"

"Yes you can. My name is Maria. We have lost our way from all the others and were wondering if you could take us back?" one of the women asked.

"I'm sure I could help you out," I answered like the true gentleman I was.

The women shared a knowing look between themselves as the one named Maria replied, "Thank you very much."

"You're welcome."

Before I knew it, they were dragging me off to some random place. When I continued to struggle, they knocked me unconscious. When I woke up, I found myself in a small camp and I could see a few people staring at me.

I yelled out, "What do you want? Where am I?"

I got no answer, but then Maria came up to me.

"Sorry," was all she said.

All of a sudden, she picked up my arm and...took a bite.

"OUCH! It burns" I cried out, trying to get away from her as she swallowed my blood in large gulps.

My eyes slowly starting to close and I screamed in pain from the venom. It hurt so much.

After a few seconds, she let go of my arm, but only because she stopped herself from draining me completely.

After awhile, my arm stopped burning, but I still couldn't believe how much it ached.

**Three Days Later...**

I was lying down when I woke up. It was the weirdest thing ever. I could hear everything that was around me and even things that were really far away.

I opened my eyes even wider, but got a nasty shock because there was someone standing there waiting for me. Of course I was only vaguely aware of whom this person was because I could hardly remember anything. All I knew was that I needed answers, so I started asking them aloud.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"Come for a walk with me," Maria said.

"Okay. I guess," I replied a little uneasily.

She grabbed my hand and lead me off into the forest with her.

When she stopped, I did too and she started to explain.

"You're a vampire now."

"I'm a what?" I questioned, quite shocked.

Maria sighed as if she went through this all of the time. "A vampire."

"But how? Why? I don't understand?" I asked, completely confused.

"When you were in the army, I was watching you," she replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"But why?"

Maria seemed to become exasperated. "I saw how good you were at leading others into battle and I thought that you would be very helpful on our side."

Starting to understand a little, I asked, "What would I be doing for you?"

"You will be leading my army of newborn vampires," she replied with and an expression that seemed to say 'duh'.

"Do I have a choice?"

Her face gathered a malicious smile. "Well, you do. But where else are you going to go?"

I didn't take me very long to reach my answer. "Okay then. I will join you."

"Great!" Maria appeared extremely happy as she clapped her hands together.

She led me back off into the camp and I saw everyone's eyes staring at me. It felt really weird.

**Two Weeks Later...**

I was glad that Maria had given me some time to get used to my new life and how some of the things around the camp site worked. I also made a couple of friends in the group, but eventually I found out that everyone's life had a time limit. That of course that meant me as well.

I walked up to Maria's tent one night and asked her about it.

"Of course my dearest Jasper, I would never consider getting rid of you like the others! You are far too precious in my plans for the future!"

"Which are...?" I prodded.

Maria seemed to think it over for awhile. "I don't know if I can trust you"

"Oh, please... You tell me everything else. Why not this?" I tried to persuade her.

"Okay!" she said excitedly. "I plan to use my newborn army of vampires to conquer the world!"

"There's something new," I said rolling my eyes.

"If that is all, you may leave now," she said in a tone that indicated that the conversation was over.

I got up and left the camp. Feeling rather bored, I decide to test how fast I could run. I ran as fast as I could to get away from everything for a moment. 'Surely Maria wouldn't care if I left for a short while,' I thought to myself.

I kept running until I found the most beautiful little place in the entire forest. It had soft, luscious green grass, the golden sun shone through the tree canopy, making the leaves shine a gorgeous shade of iridescent emerald and there was absolutely no one around to bother me. I relaxed in my very own slice of heaven for a few hours and hoped that nothing had happened in my absence.

When I figured it was time to start heading back, it was getting very late. Even though I don't care about the time, I thought it would be best not to get Maria too upset or angrier with me.

I ran back to the camp and as I was entering, a guy called Ben came up to me. I'd seen him around a few times, but he never bothered to talk to me until now, which was very strange.

"Hi, Ben. What's up?" I asked casually.

"Hey. Um... Actually, I think that you should go see Maria." Ben seemed a little on edge.

"How come?"

Ben's eyes flicked toward the tree line. "She is really upset about you taking off like that earlier on."

"I was only gone a few hours," I tried to reason.

"You still should have told her where you were," he answered simply as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah. I guess you're right," I admitted. "Where is she?"

"She's over there." He pointed to the tree that was only a short distance from here. "You might want to hurry"

"Okay! Thanks man! See you later!" I called as I dashed off in the direction of Maria.

I couldn't quite understand why I was even going in the first place, but remembered that my gift would be able to tell what kind of mood she was in. I contemplated my chances of surviving as I got closer to Maria, where she stood waiting for me up against the trunk of a tree.

"Hello, Maria," I greeted calmly, assessing her mood.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU ARE IN, MISTER?" she shouted at me, causing venom-spit to go everywhere.

"Unfortunately, yes."

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! please leave me a review as this is my first fanfic so some advice would be really nice. Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"You best explain where you were and why!" Maria demanded.

"I really should, shouldn't I? Well, after we last talked, I was feeling a bit depressed and upset. I went for a walk or a run you could say, it's what most human people do to cool off a little. Is that such a bad thing or would you rather me to be all mopey?" I felt my anger at the end. Her mood was kind of in the middle, or normal in a way.

"I guess it isn't that bigger deal now. I just wish that you would tell me what's going on, Jasper." Maria requested in a worried voice.

To placate her, I responded, "Okay. I promise that in the future I will tell you before I do anything that is uncalled for."

Maria's mood seemed to switch as if someone had flicked a switch."Well then...I think that's all. We've got a big fight coming up, so you need to get the others ready to go into the battle."

"They'll be ready" I replied while thinking to myself, _I hope._

Maria clapped her hands. "Good. I knew I could always count on you."

As I walked away, a tall guy with silver-blond hair came up to me. I recognised him as Peter because he and I had become pretty good friends. Well, as close as vampires could get to one another. Apparently, Maria liked him too, because he hadn't been destroyed either.

"Hey, Jasper! My man!" Peter called.

"Yo! What up, Peter?" I don't know why, but I felt like being all gangster.

"Same old, same old." He replied clapping me on the back. "Except... I met this really cool chick named Charlotte. Her and I are really good friends now."

"Great for you," I cheered, giving him a man hug. "You deserve to be happy. Congratulations!"

Peter returned the hug."Thanks, man"

"Don't mention it," I waved him off, my tone turning playful. "Are you going to show her to me or do I have to find her myself?"

"Okay, come on then." He directed me to one of our green tents that we had put up earlier in the day.

"Come on, Peter. Race you? I bet you $10 that I'll win." I taunted, running off at full speed to the tent. I reached the opening to the tent a fraction of a second before Peter. Inside, on the top bunk, was a little blonde girl and she would have had to have been one of the _most _beautiful I had seen here so far. "Hey, Peter" she said in a sweet, tinkering voice.

"Hey Char. This is one of my good buddies, Jasper," He said pointing to me."He wanted to come and meet you."

"Oh how lovely. I like to meet new people" She whispered with a smile.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Charlotte." As I said this, I stretched out my hand for her to shake. She was a little hesitant to start with, but then she overcame it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Jasper," She jumped down from the bunk and shook my hand. "I've heard a bit about you from Peter over here". Charlotte walked over to Peter and tapped him on his shoulder. Sensing the emotional bond between the two, I could tell that they were destined to become mates.

"Really?" I was surprised and chuckled a little. "It's nice to hear I'm such a big star".

"Oh, it isn't that bad." She said playfully.

"Well I hope it isn't." I replied.

I thought to myself. _Man, Peter is so lucky to have such a sweet and caring girl to look after and love for the rest of his eternal life._

Suddenly remembering that I had to prepare the army, I had to call the get together short."Charlotte, it was nice meeting you, but Peter and I need to go." I was all serious and ready to go.

_Major Whitlock reporting for duty_, I thought and laughed at myself.

It was Peter who spoke up first, "How come?" I could tell that he didn't want to leave Charlotte so quickly.

I just rolled my eyes. "I can feel that Maria is getting impatient."

"We should go. Don't want Maria doing anything stupid, now would we? Especially with you getting roasted not long ago." He said while he rolled his eyes at us.

"Definitely not. Goodbye Charlotte." I said, turning happy all of a sudden.

_She really is a nice girl and a great friend_, I thought to myself.

"Goodbye Jasper. Goodbye Petey." She said, the last bit sweet and loving.

"See you later." When Peter said goodbye, we walked out of the tent. Maria suddenly popped up out of nowhere. It was sort of weird, but I got very upset and angry from feeling from her emotions, as if I was siphoning her anger away from her. It was then that I knew that it wasn't going to end well.

"Guys... _Where have you been? Jasper you know what's about to happen! You should be out getting everyone ready, not having fun with your so called friends!_" She was screaming at vampire speed and despite what people may think, that really hurts supersensitive vampire hearing.

Add the pain of Maria's screaming and me picking up all of her emotions, I exploded."Maria, for God's sake! _Shut up!_ Get off my back for once! I have been doing all of your little errands for you ever since you turned me, so give me a break! I need a life too you know!"

I just walked off and blocked my ears from her shouting. I felt a tap on my shoulder and knew that it would be Peter. I turned toward him and unblocked my ears so I could hear him. I could hear him perfectly fine with them blocked, but I didn't want him to feel as if I didn't want him around. It was getting annoying holding them blocked.

Surprisingly he didn't say anything; he probably knew I wasn't in the mood. It was weird that I could tell the emotions of others but not my own. It also probably helped that Peter had an amazing intuition and could just 'know things'.

I wandered off to the tents to get everyone out and ready to go for our 'big fight' as Maria put it. I rolled my eyes because honestly, it couldn't have been that big of a fight compared to some of our others that we had fought. I didn't know why, but I had been fighting with her a lot and it was really bugging me because... Well, I didn't know exactly why.

_Head in the zone, Whitlock. Come on, snap out of it! _I locked myself in my fighting headspace; ready for anything or anyone!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey guys sorry it took me so long. I've had a lot of things going on but yeah. I really dont want to be one of those people that make excuses or complain or whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except using my imagination to make this story!**

**I would just like to give everyone a warning that this chapter is not edited unfortunately so this chapter is all my own work. I just didnt think it fair to keep you guys waiting any longer. But please DONT kill my editor either if it does turn out bad. I will let you continue reading and I really hope that you like this chapter.**

**Very important author note at the bottom so please read!**

**Chapter 3:**

Maria and the rest of the new-born gang started marching, one foot in front of the other, towards the green open field. We had to use our eyes to see through all the darkness but we were used to it from going out during the night all the time. Maria and I were in the front because we were obviously the leaders of the group and everyone else was forming a huge group behind us because they were the less important. It was so quiet that you could hear the swaying of the green grass in the wind, all around us.

'_What if I can't control them? Will we all get out ok? What happens if some of us get killed in the process? ...' _I started getting really, really worried which normally isn't like me but this isn't any normal fight like we have had before. This time it was a small group, possibly 2 or 3, of powerful vampires and I had asked Maria about them before and she had said that they call themselves the 'Volturi'. Just saying the name gave me the shudders. She said that they also always wear black cloaks because the sunlight hurts them too and that they live in a special place underground in Italy. That was all she got to tell me because we had to go and get ready.

After a few minutes, I noticed that by me being worried and freaked out it was affecting the whole entire group. Maria came up to me and said "don't be worried, Jasper, everything will be ok". But that didn't help at all because I always worry more when she says that, I don't know why though. I calmed myself down enough so that it wouldn't affect the others anymore.

I could smell, hear and feel their faint emotions in the distance and they were coming from the north so I quietly told the others and we all payed attention to that particular spot of the field. We waited patiently until they came near enough for Maria and I to talk to or rather negotiate things. Even though they have the vampire speed they chose to walk slowly at a human pace and that just...FRUSTRATED ME!

When they eventually got near enough to us, I was relieved and all the tension zoomed out of me at a lightning quick pace. It turned out to be Jane, Felix and Alec. I had no idea who they were but yeah. Felix was trying to look tough and strong. Alec and Jane were walking hand in hand towards us in a very lovey-dovey way and it was very weird because from what Maria told me they are supposed to be brother and sister but it could be just for show or something. It made me jealous because obviously Jane was extremely pretty. She was a sort of small vampire but that didn't matter and with her straight blonde hair she was definitely a site to see along with her looks. Alec was an average height vampire with short brown hair and Felix...well. He was full of muscle all on his body, just to show off his strong body built and how tough he is.

We decided to eventually start the conversation after a while because Jane was examining us from that chosen distance and the others really didn't like it. "Hello Jane. I would like to introduce you to Jasper who is my main vampire. He organises the army on my word of course and he is so very good and this is everyone else". Maria said pointing to all the others in the army but they turned away due to their shyness and the awkwardness. In return Jane gave a handlefull of them a dose of her power which ended up with them all screaming out in pain. That certainly made some of the braver ones hate her but the other half of them were too scared to stand up to her. "This is Alec and Felix. Please don't be sacred."

"Jane we have only come to talk, but if you want it can become a lot worse very easily". Maria said in a threat and a kind of leadership way, of course as usual showing off that she is the boss of our group. So I sent out a wave of calmness towards her and the others so that it wouldn't turn into a brawl when we had our other intentions.

Jane gently slipped her hand out of Alec's and walked elegantly forward with the other two only just falling behind her but she put up her hand to signal that it wasn't a thing to be worried about. Again showing her superiority, even over her dear Alec.

"Who are you to be threatening me, Maria? Remember who we are", she said motioning to Alec and Felix, "We are extremely powerful and we could have you and your 'army' finished just like that!" She finished with a click of her fingers. That certainly made everyone shiver with fear but that is definitely what she wanted. I was angry at Jane for being so mean to Maria and ALL the others!

Then she noticed the anger in the group. Jane must have realised that it would be a fight soon. Alec quietly went up to her and whispered in her ear so quick that it was just barely audible."We must go. Aro would not like it. We will come back" he tried to reason and reassure her while still whispering. Jane and Alec along with Felix quietly and quickly walked up to us all. Mental note: Felix doesn't like getting involved much unless he has to. Maria put her hand on my shoulder to tell me to control my powers from...getting out of hand.

"We have decided we will go back and tell Aro of all this mess so that he can have some insight on this matter and so that we won't cause too many problems right now but we will later. But I assure you that we will be back". She emphasized the last bit.

"Well if you are absolutely sure, Jane. We will see you later then." Maria said with only a hint showing, so that they wouldn't notice, that she is extremely happy that they are leaving finally so that they can't mess up her devious plans.

"Goodbye all of you" As she said this there were slight murmurs of goodbye's to her which made her give them all an evil look just to be sure. Then she again slipped her hand into her dear Alec's as they ran off into the distance followed by Felix.

Jane turned around so that she was facing the whole group. I turned around too but I was a little wary considering how Maria was just feeling but I trust her enough. "My new-born vampire army, you may go out tonight to have fun and to celebrate all of us not being dead today! But the one rule I have about tonight is that you be careful no matter where you are and that you meet me back at the camp before the sun rises please or their will be consequences." She was really happy and excited about this. Everyone was already making plans of where to go and what they should do. I joined in on some of the conversations because I thought I would go too, if of course it was interesting enough for me. After awhile of discussion they all branched off into small groups and went off on their own ways and I was about to go too when Maria stopped me. In the end it was only her and I left.

"Jasper, would you like to go to a club with me? Pretty please with a cherry on top? It'll be fun!" She was in a bit of a hyped up mood so I said yes of course being me, I don't refuse the ladies! Unlike some men.

We ran off together heading towards the club but Maria wanted to stop at a shop first. It turned out to be a fashion clothing shop. Next thing I knew she had a brick in her hand and she threw it into the shop window causing it to smash. Luckily there weren't any alarms going off otherwise we would be in deep shit. Apparently her being a girl she wanted a pretty dress to go out in. She chose an aqua coloured party dress that showed off her boobs and how skinny she is. Along with it a massive pair of sparkly silver high heels that made her really tall. She looked amazing in her outfit and she would make any guy drool but it wouldn't be me. I borrowed blue jeans and a light blue shirt so that I would match but so that I was comfortable and we also took a bag to put our other clothes in. We ran out of the shop giggling like a couple of teenagers which wasn't appropriate for what we had just done but what the hell. We stashed the old clothes in a dumpster not too far away so that we could come back and get them later on.

We went around the back of the club so that we wouldn't have to go through the front and you could hear the music blasting away out of the huge speakers because it was so bloody loud. We slipped through and made it in without anyone noticing and then we started giggling again. The club from inside looked all right. It had a bar, massive dance floor and an eating area that had a restaurant with all the rooms upstairs. We went over to the bar and sat next to each other on the stools. I got a beer and Maria got a margarita, I'm not surprised though because that's what the girls have. We finished that lightning quick and ordered another round. I noticed like almost a million guys come up to her asking for a dance and each time she said no. I tried getting out of her why she kept saying no but she wouldn't say. When the drinks came I passed mine over to Maria. "Here. We'll do a switch. You have mine and I'll have yours. Fair?" I tried to negotiate with her. She passed over her drink to me and we tapped our classes together like the old fashioned way. I leaned in to her, pushing my stool closer so I could see her reaction to the drink. She actually liked it and finished it off by putting it down on the counter with a thud and I sat there laughing but then I collected myself. She leaned in too... only to reach over me and grab the margarita. "Hey, that's mine!" I protested. She just sat there laughing while gutsing it down. She slammed that down with a thud too. We were really having a great time and I was enjoying each moment.

I got up and put my hand out like a real gentlemen asking if she would like to dance and I pulled out my puppy dog eyes that are irresistible and she gave in and said yes by taking my hand. We went off onto the dance floor and the song: Boom Boom Boom started playing and I started jumping up and down because this is absolutely my favourite song. I could hear Maria giggling. "What are you giggling about? Did you have anything to do with this song being played?" I asked. "Guilty. I know you too well Jasper." She said holding up her arms and then hugging me. We started dancing to it and Maria was all over me in a seductive way and I went along with it because she is very beautiful and it went with the lyrics. I was singing along with it the whole time and it was so fun. I was so sad that the song ended.

"So want to get a room then? We could have some fun?" Maria was running her hands up and down my chest in way to seduce me and to get it her way. I agreed without thinking about it because how could I or anyone say no to her beauty. We walked, hand in hand, up the stairs towards all the rooms. We found one and I opened the door to a magnificent room and we started kissing romantically and I kicked the door shut behind us. It started getting much faster and quicker and the room became a lot hotter. Clothes came off and we fell onto the bed and we were kissing over and over again. It could have gone on and on like this but I decided to stop it. "Maria please this is my first time and I don't picture doing it this way. I'm sorry..." I ran off half crying, while grabbing my clothes on the way out and I could hear Maria running after me. None of the humans realised that we left, all they noticed was a big gust of wind which was very good. "Jasper, please. We can work it out. Just stay" Maria said running after me but she never reached me so I think she slowed down but I just kept running and running. I was already out the door and on my way to the other side of town, still crying.

But then I realised I had to take the clothes back. So I ran back in the direction of the store. I found it easily because it was the only one with a smashed window and thank god no-one had seen it or rung the cops yet because I didn't want to have to kill anyone in the state im in at the moment. Come to think of it I do need more clothes so I might as well keep them. I looked at the tags for the price and wow, honestly I didn't think it would be that much but oh well. I left the exact amount of money on the store counter and walked outside to get my bag of clothes I had stored there earlier. Then I remembered Maria's clothes were in there too. '_I will put them in her tent later', I decided_.

I ran off toward the campsite. I looked at my watch and realised it was two in the morning and so I really needed to kick myself into gear if I was going to get my stuff and go somewhere before the sun came up. At the moment I didn't really care if any of the humans see me but then again going at a vampire speed I don't think they would see me. So I went quicker just to get there in time. I could hear most of the others talking about what a great night they had and that made me worse because it reminded me of my night. I went straight into my tent got my luggage bag and packed up all my clothes, pictures and reminders of everything. On my way out, I lingered a bit in the doorway because this has been my home for so long now and now I'm leaving but I have to. I went to my friend Peter's tent hoping that Charlotte and he would be back by now and it must be my lucky day because they were.

"Hey Peter and Charlotte" I started which kind of gave them a shock because it's very dark. They recovered and said hello back. "You know how you said you would like to get out of here one day well today is our lucky day because Maria is letting us go." I said hoping they wouldn't tell that I was lying to them.

"Are you serious? Wow. That is so nice of her to let us. Well let us pack and we can go immediately." Peter said happily and charlotte and he started right away by getting suitcases out and packing things away. It took about 10 minutes for them to finish doing it all. "Wow. I can't believe we are finally actually going. Well let's go before I decide to change my mind."

"Ok. It's settled then". I finished and then we were all running off together into the distance. I could hear the faint yelling of someone telling us to stop but we didn't and then I realised that Maria must have caught up to us and knowing her she would come after us. I could hear her running after me and I felt how guilty and upset she is meaning that the others would soon realise too and then they would leave me because I lied to them. Oh geez what am I going to do?

**A/N: hey again. Tell me what you think? Is it good/bad? any ideas for the future? please comment! **

**I would like to give a shout out to my beta. Thanks twilightdiaries! xxx Her stories are awesome too so read them!**

**I'm actually thinking of ending this story. Well im not sure yet because it seems that no one is interested in it any more even myself. So tell me what you think. Oh and also I have a poll up about this story and what you think I should do about it so please vote cause I dont know what to do.**

**thank you so much, vampire-fanfiction**

**xxxx :)**

**P.S Just to give you an idea of what im working on at the moment:**

**1. obviously there is this story**

**2. I continueing 'Don't mess with the prank twins' which is by my editor but im finishing it for her**

**3. One I have tons of ideas for and have made a start on but I want it to be really good and I hope to make it into an actual story. but I want to finish it all before I decide to put it on fanfiction. sorry...It's going to be called: A troubled life of Teens.**

**4. A new story i just recently thought of. I have the outline of it all and a title. I just need to actually write it out. It's going to be called: Secret Vampire Princess.**

**5. One short story thingo I had as an assignment in english. but I will make it longer and more detailed and put it on fanfiction. which will hopefully be in the next few weeks from now. It's going to be called: 3 days of torture!**

**I think that's all of them? oh and plus I have been busy with other stuff and at the moment I cant be bothered writing so I've been reading heaps of peoples stories which is what im doing right now and which is what I will get back to :)**

**bye bye xx**

** vampire-fanfiction**


End file.
